


To Feel Worthy

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: The intensity of Lloyd’s eyes were sometimes too much for her.





	To Feel Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Spurred on by SkyWrite's [fic,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13349277) I'm finally going to try posting my own smut of these two. Currently have more with actual _plot_ going on, but they are unfinished. So, have a small one instead? (Sorry).

Colette’s used to the dark sky. Far-reaching and studded with stars, she would connect lines across each one of those lights every night. She was taught that much, to the soft snores around her, to the coldness lodged deep in her head whenever she thought about the end of her journey. But that was before.

She leaned back against his chest, fingers grasping his bare sides, his warm breath moving across his neck. “You okay?” he asked her, but he could barely talk without trembling.

“Mhm,” was all she could say, and still she pressed against Lloyd. His hands slid up her stomach as he continued to hold her from behind, lifting her up with his hips, both of them facing the wide expanse of the sky. He slid in and out of her with a sweetness that made her chest ache.

The intensity of Lloyd’s eyes were sometimes too much for her. They always rushed through her fake smiles and found the fear festering within her. They always took her in, even when she was covered in crystal and scars. When they cried, she felt weak, overwhelmed, and completely fallen until she could barely stand.

She was not sure she could face him during this, and felt so guilty asking for another way. _Until I can take it, until I can look at you and meet even halfway to how strong you are._

When they kissed, she could close her eyes. When they embraced, she could press her face into his shoulder. And she loved what she saw in his face, she did. But she wasn’t good enough accept it.

Lloyd didn’t argue. Instead he held her, kissed her, hands traveling down her thighs. He was gentle and moved through her so slow, as if the earth beneath them would shake with anything more.

Colette kept watching the sky as he made love to her, thrusting from beneath, his hands squeezing her breasts. He breathed harder with each passing minute, his teeth treading lightly across her earlobe, his tongue pressed and tasting her shoulder. She felt his raw strength lift her up like she weighed less than paper, and the mix of a burn with something else so nameless, sending thrills across her nerves.

The grass was soft beneath them. She could feel them between her toes, and the air brushing through her hair, already damp with sweat. The sound of him in her echoed softly, drowned out by his panting.

“Colette,” he called out to her, to again lift her high, to make her moan, her voice carried up into the sky. Sleepless nights, fire burned down to ash, the sight of his sleeping face as she waited, waited, waited for the sun to rise.

If she turned to the side, she could make out the remnants of their campsite near the trees, their backpacks, their supplies, their clothes. She could also see the hint of skin that colored somewhat pale beneath the light of two moons. If she tried, she could see his face.

Her hand moved down, to the dampness between her legs and the hardness that stayed within, so tight. She could feel him within herself, soft but strong and making her bite her lip. His fingers kept running over her nipples, their desperation so muted as he controlled everything he could to keep her balanced.

She turned to the side, finding his face near her own. His cheek was pressed against hers, and his eyes were closed. His mouth was half open, forehead scrunched as he pumped through her in all the right ways.

“I love you,” she told him, watching him, fascinated, falling for how beautiful he could be every time.

Lloyd opened his eyes. Auburn, as dark as the earth holding them both up, painted shades paler from the moons. She caught and memorized those colors and how they pierced through her. Not painful, they were never painful. But enough to make her feel so light. It had frightened her so much, used to frighten her, and sometimes still did.

She leaned forward to kiss him. It was hard to, with the constant rhythm of his thrusting, and the angle of their heads. He kissed her back, hard, his tongue moving past her lips to find her own. She gasped and cried out, wanting to have nothing more than to have him overtake them both. He moved faster through her. She could feel the sweat on his chest, sliding across her back.

He whispered against her mouth, mixed with the sounds of his quickened breath, unfettered and loose as he lost more of himself inside her. It was a wave crashing down around her, confessed more of his love, his devotion, his recklessness for everything to have her still here and alive. She felt him come through all this, his whispers never stopping, only devolving to moans and pants that vibrated down into her throat.

It’s hard not to follow him, as it always was since they first met. She shook within his arms, naked against his chest, feeling herself tighten around him that made him suck air between his teeth. Her limbs became loose, and her lips still rarely left his. She kept her eyes open then, barely, watching his face, the trees behind him, and the backdrop of the wide and watching sky.


End file.
